Student Reviews
iPad Air 2 Review ' ''By Mauricio Sierra The new iPad is for those who want more practicality in entertainment or in their jobs. It is 18% thinner than the iPad Air 1, and its weight is 0.96 pounds. It is useful for watching movies, reading books, listening to music, creating documents, editing videos or photos and also it has two cameras, one on the front and one on the back. Those characteristics aren't new because the last generation of iPads has it too. The big difference in the iPad Air 2 is the weight, the size, the golden color and the touch ID which is a fingerprint reader that lets you unlock the screen and making payments on the AppStore. General characteristics It has a 9.7 retina display which has 2048 by 1536 resolution at 264 pixels per inch. It includes a M8 motion coprocessor that is faster than the previous model. It's able to record 1080p HD videos and the camera has autofocus, face detection, backside illumination, burst mode, panorama mode, and the HDR function. iPad Air 2 is available in three colors: silver, space grey and the exclusive golden. Also it has three storage sizes: 16 gb, 64 gb and 128 gb; this characteristic is a marketing ploy because the difference between the lower storage and the second one is 1000 dollars, and between the 64 gb model and the 128 gb is the same, so if you don't want a lot of storage you maybe feel obliged to buy the model with the biggest storage. The iPad behind this one had 16, 32 and 64 gb models. Talking about this, the price is other important thing that you need to consider. In Mexico, the cheapest model, which is the 16 gb, costs 9,099 pesos; 64 gb model, 10,899 pesos and with the double of storage it costs 12,699 pesos. That with Wi-Fi connection, but if you want cellular connection and pay for a plan with your Internet service provider and telephony, you will pay 2 thousand pesos more. Use experience The interface is very fast, intuitive and also it has a pretty design. The touch screen is very sensitive when you touch it with your finger, so you don't need to press stronger if you want something. Also the touch ID works well, I've tried to unlock the screen with another finger that wasn't registered and it doesn't work, so that function is very useful and sure. Cameras work nice too, but I don't think that having cameras in a tablet is very necessary. In general, iPad Air 2 works nice; it doesn't lock with no reason, answers well to the touch, and is easy to use. This is not a tablet, this is an iPad If you compare this tablet with other similar like Galaxy Note or Surface, iPad Air 2 is the winner. Beginning with the design that people like more, in second place, the speed of the processor which is faster than the others. The OS, iOS 8 is more intuitive and easier than Android. However almost all the applications in iOS cost money, and in Android there's a lot of free applications but with advertisement on the interface. The price is another important thing to compare. In the market there's a lot of tablets that cost less than an iPad and they have similar characteristics than the Apple tablet but only the basics, I mean they don't have touch ID, the faster processor, the autofocus of the camera, etc. Pros • The faster processor in the market • The 8MP camera with a very functional autofocus • 1080p HD videos • The weight and size • Retina screen; brightness colors high quality photos and videos • Interface easier to use • Touch ID Cons • The price Buy or not? To conclude, iPad air 2 offers a nice experience with technology. It has a lot of characteristics that other devices don't have. The OS is very easy to use, so if this is your first technological device, you're choosing the best. If design, the good appearance of the devices is your thing, iPad Air 2 is for you, but if you prefer just doing the basic things on a tablet, you better buy other because this Apple product is the costliest tablet. '''The gadget cel phone: Nokia 1100 User Guide By Pablo Estévez Kubli Contents for applications for a Nokia cel phone: For your safety, get started, call functions writing text, menu functions and reference information. 1. Find the label: the label is on the back of the phone (under the battery) 2. Insert the sim card: Remove the back cover, remove the battery, insert the SIM card with the gold area down and the beveled corner on the right, close the SIM card holder and press to lock, Align the gold connectors on the battery with the connectors on the phone and insert the battery and replace the back cover. 3. Charge the Battery: Connect the charger to an ac wall outlet, the battery indicator bar starts scrolling and when the battery is fully charged, the bar stops scrolling. Disconnect the charger from the phone and the ac outlet. 4. Keys and connectors: Flashlight, Nokia key, power key, scroll keys; clear/exit, charger connector, headset connector and microphone. 5. Call functions: make a call, conference calling, redialing, answer a call, in-call operations, listen to voice mail and lock the keypad. 6. Writing text: predictive text and traditional text input. 7. Menu functions: scrolling, shortcut. 8. Messages: write messages, read a text message, sent items, drafts, picture messages, distribution lists. 9. Contacts: searching for a name and phone number and phone book settings. 10. Call Log: check missed, delete recent call lists. 11. Tones, settings, alarm clock, reminders, games. 12. Extras: calculator, stopwatch, screen saver and flashlight. 13. SIM services. __________________________________________ Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge By Daniel Rodríguez The Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge is a great blender, and if your household is anything like mine, then your family will love the convenience of being able to blend their own fruit smoothies whenever the mood takes them. Our old blender was starting to make funny sounds, so I thought it time to look out for a new blender. Of all the blenders I researched, one stood out above all the rest – the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge. I liked it so much that I decided to share my research findings with you. A Powerful 1000-Watt Motor A blender needs a good strong motor to make perfect smoothies, and the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge with its powerful 1000-watt motor is certainly up to the job. This powerful motor actually creates a kind of vortex as it spins the ingredients around, faster and faster, in the generous 64-ounce jar that comes free with the blender. It’s this intense vortex action that ensures all ingredients get thoroughly mixed up and perfectly blended every time. In fact, it’s difficult to make a perfect smoothie otherwise. Automatic Pre-Set Programs The Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge blender features various automatic pre-set programs, and of course, one of them is for smoothies. I’m always a bit sceptical of pre-set anything as I feel it takes away your control. However, the smoothies pre-set on the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge works flawlessly. Being able to rely on an automatic pre-set to produce exactly what is needed every time is convenience, par excellence. Features and Specifications · The Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge incorporates a 1000-watt 2-speed motor housed in a strong die-cast metal base · The pre-set programs include functions for Smoothies, Ice Crush, and Pulse · The control panel of the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge is uncomplicated with backlit buttons. It has a timer that can count up, and the blender can be placed in stand-by mode · A generous 64-ounce jar with lid and easily read measuring marks is included with the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge · The Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge blender is approximately 8-1/2 inches by 10-1/2 inches by 14-1/2 inches in dimension Customer Reviews and Scores The Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge is an extremely versatile blender. It can purée soup, mix protein shakes, crush ice or do any of the many things a good blender is capable of. But if you are really into smoothies, then you will really appreciate this model. I found 23 customer reviews at the time of writing and they had awarded the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge 4.2 stars out of a possible 5 on average. The customer reviews on Amazon are positive overall, but there were a few niggling points raised. One customer said, “I find it very difficult to get (the) lid on … getting it in place takes quite a bit of negotiation.” However, no one else seems to have experienced the same difficulties, so perhaps it isn’t a widespread problem. Other customers said, “I love this blender,” and, “Love it! Love it! Love it!” and, “AWESOME BLENDER! Great Purchase,” and finally, “I would highly recommend it!” That makes it very easy for me to recommend the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge as well. Conclusion In summary, the Cuisinart CBT-1000 PowerEdge can handle most tasks you throw at it, and is a highly rated and versatile blender. Well made and easy to use, most real buyers of this product are extremely pleased with their purchase and would recommend this blender to others. _____________________________________________________________ Oculus Rift DK2 Review By Aline Ovando The Oculus Rift is the prefect gadget to sense the VR (Virtual Reality). With the right headphones and a PC you can experiment a full immersion into the selected environment. The oculus is commonly used to play videogames. You can choose from a large list of videogames to play it. Also you can be a developer and make environments or games. Nowadays the trend is using a Smartphone: you put it into the device and you can use it as a common oculus. The Oculus Rift DK2 has two versions: one designed to only play videogames and the second for developers. The developer’s kit also guarantees the option to play videogames, so it’s more common to buy this kit. The Oculus Rift DK2 (developers kit) includes a positional tracking camera, the Oculus with HDMI & USB ports, sync cable, Camera USB cable, HDMI-DVI adapter, power cord with adapter (for UK, AU and EU), USB port in to the Headset (for accessories), headset and 2 pairs of vision lenses. The lenses have a 1080 OLED display that runs at 75 frames per second. The minimum requirements is a desktop computer running Windows 7 or Windows 8, 2 USB 2.0 ports and a dedicated graphics Nvidia GTX 600 series or AMD Radeon HD 7000 series with DVI.D or HDMI graphics output. In addition your dedicated graphics card should be capable of running current generation 3D games at 1080p resolution at 75fps or higher. To use them you need to put the lenses inside of the Oculus. Then connect them to your computer by USB port and also the tracking camera. Download the SDK code (you can download in the official web page) and install the Oculus system. Then you’re ready to use them. Since it is a hardware to play videogames, the Oculus web page (in Share section) offers to the costumer a list of videogames that you can download. This videogames are made by costumers and companies. For developers you will need also to have installed the platform Unity to start to create environments. The Oculus is only supported for Unity 4, Unreal Engine and CryEngine, so be prepared with this programs and also you need to know how to program in this platforms. You can buy it on eBay for $16,500 MXN to $10,200 MXN or in MercadoLibre for $28,800 MXN. This price depends on the country from which you are going to buy. But the official price is $350 USD. Due to the success of this product, and the new technology in VR, Sony developed their own brand from Oculus. The Sony Oculus is called Morpheus and is not for sale at the present day. Sony Morpheus is only for Play Station 4 System and only for gamers that want to play in VR. The features are a Full HD display (1920 x 1080 p) at 120Hz, 100 degree vision, you can control it with DualShock 4 and Play Station Move. Others products offer to you the VR but using a Smartphone:the only thing that they sell is the cabinet to put inside the phone. For example, Samsung with his Gear VR. It is an accessory to your Smartphone, this means that you will use your Smartphone as a screen to immerge into VR. The limitations are that you need some specific models of Smartphone: Samsung Galaxy Note5, S6 Edge, S6 Edge plus. But since they want this to be an accessory, they have been improving it for different models. Also the price is very unique it will cost $9.99 USD. To this problem Oculus also has its own Gear, it works with Samsung Smartphones. But this Gear is not for playing games in a desktop computer, it is to watch videos, movies and other stuff that you can see in your phone. And it’s cheaper than the Oculus Rift DK2, with an accessible price ($10 USD). The Oculus Rift, even when they have competition, is the only hardware in sale (for now) to use it. It doesn’t have a lot of weight, and once you have installed all that is necessary, playing with them is a very unique experience. There’s a huge gamma of games (terror games, adventure, action, etc.), so you can choose what you must desire. But there’s a big problem, you need a really good PC or a PC dedicated to play games for a full experience. The PC recommended for this product is Dell, Asus and AlienWare. Also you will need a Gaming Headset, this means a Headset with 7.1 surround sound and noise canceller that is not included. Even though Oculus had a few games to IOS and no one for Linux, the platform to play it is only Windows. Conclusion In my opinion, if you are a real gamer, I recommended it slightly because you will have a unique experience and fun for a long, long time. When you decide that you don’t want to play more videogames, you can become a developer and try to do your own videogames. If you are not a gamer, but you have the opportunity to try with one, do it, because it really feels like if you are there in middle of an ocean, desert or a creepy house with a lot of ghosts. This will be the new era of technology and soon will be not only for videogames, also with movies. _____________________________________________________________________ Texas Instruments Nspire CX CAS Graphing Calculator By Miriam Cervantes It is a calculator that not only has the general functions such as sum, multiply, etc.; it also has advanced functions of Calculus, Statistics, Algebra, Geometry, and you can see the values as if you were seeing them at your textbooks; also you can increase those functions by charging it with applications to do more specific things and transfer your homework from the calculator to the computer, and the TI-Nspire Student Software makes its use easier and lets you understand concepts in a friendlier way. Product Details: · Product Dimensions: 7.6 x 2 x 10.8 inches; 1 pounds · Shipping Weight: 12.8 ounces · Item model number: N3CAS/CLM/2L1 · Batteries Lithium Metal batteries required. · Average Customer Review: 4.6 out of 5 stars · Price: 137.48 dollars (about 2500 pesos) So what is great about this calculator? The TI-Nspire Cx CAS has easy to understand templates for solving any kind of mathematic operations. In other words, this calculator will set up an integral, for example, just the way you would see it in your book, showing an empty box for you to fill it in with the values you want. It also has the CAS System (Computer Algebra System) which helps to solve the mathematic operations and can help to simplify expressions that the non-CAS calculators can't do. Besides, the screen provides a clear and colored display and it has an elegant design, which gives it a much more professional appearance than other Nspire models. It recharges using a USB cable and the battery lasts about two weeks if you use it a lot. According to Texas Instruments, under normal usage, the rechargeable lithium-ion battery lasts up to three years. Another helpful characteristic from this calculator is that you can import digital images or your own pictures and overlay graphs and equations on them to see math and scientific concepts, which let you connect those concepts with the real world. One more of their tools is related to graphs; you can create 3D graphics and make rotations of any kind of functions in a manual or automatic way and use sliders to explain their behavior. You also can create documents and pages, and save your work as simply as opening, editing and storing files on your computer. But there are also some disadvantages: · If you are not careful, the screen can scratch and become dirty with your fingerprint easily. · The calculator has a touchpad but the movement is a little bit slow and nearly nothing requires the touchpad's use, so this function is not very necessary. · The student software is the only way to transfer files in and out of the calculator or do software updates. This is a problem because you have to activate the student software online, and you only get one activation. There is no indicated way to deactivate a computer so, if you need a new activation for any reason, Texas Instruments charges nearly as much as the calculator costs for it. · Some people think its elegant appearance provides a little worry when it comes to strength and durability. Customer Reviews and Scores: I found 1499 customer reviews at the time of writing and they had awarded the Texas Instruments Nspire CX CAS Graphing Calculator''' 4.6 stars out of a possible 5 on average. The customer reviews on Amazon are positive overall, but there were a few niggling points raised. There was a customer that saw the rechargeable battery as a disadvantage, and not as an advantage as me. He said: “I don't think I should have to charge my calculator at least every two weeks and eventually every other day or so. This calculator runs off a standard cell phone battery and so the longer this calculator is used, the faster it will die, and I just prefer that my calculator runs off batteries and works for months at a time.” Another comment was: “The battery life isn't as long.” However, there were more comments that make it very easy for me to recommend the Texas Instruments Nspire CX CAS Graphing Calculator as well. Some of them were: “The best calculator for college” “…full of features and definitely college worthy” “So helpful; worth your money” “…great calculator if you are in a math/science related field” “just get the best and never buy another again”. In addition, I can say that I really enjoy the calculator, and I believe that you should spend your money on it if you are a student from the Mathematical Physics area; if you previously owned an Nspire model, and enjoyed using it; if you have never owned a graphing calculator and want the best (about color, resolution, processor, touchpad, three dimensional graphing, templates, elegant design, etc.), or if you enjoy manipulating graphs, rather than simply calculating functions. __________________________________________________________________ '''GoPro Hero 4 Black by Angélica This little camera provides the best video qualities than others GoPro. ¡it is the best action camera! Also, it has a powerful processor that allows reproduce a video super slow. This excellent camera is for a professional or somebody with enough money who search a sterling quality in their videos, photos and audio recordings. Good points: • It is better than the other cameras of their category. With professional video quality. • It capture a fluid video when you record fast or slow moving scenes. • It has Wi-Fi and Bluetooth integrated. • Can capture recordings with a natural and sharp sound. Bad points: • The battery can last a little time. • You can´t use previous batteries, you need to buy a new one that costs EU$20. • It needs a case for be resistant in the water. • It is very expensive, EU$500. Angélica López ________________________________________________________ Apple IMac Desktop MF885LL By Trapala Reyna Jonathan It is the best computer in the market because it has components very powerful. This destock was created for people that need a strong computer because worked with programs that need multiprocessors and big RAM memory. This IMac is the new generation, it has a new operation system, it has the best characteristics that old IMac didn’t included such as the elegant appearance. Product details: 3.3GHz quad-core Intel Core i5 8GB (two 4GB) memory 1TB hard drive FaceTime HD Camera, Dual Mics, Speakers Mac OS X 10.10 Yosemite 802.11ac Wi-Fi, Bluetooth 4.0 The stunning all-in-one iMac features a beautiful 27-inch widescreen display. Fourth-generation quad-core Intel Core processors and superfast NVIDIA graphics make it the most powerful iMac yet. And it comes standard with 8GB memory, a 1TB hard drive, and advanced, high-speed I/O, including two Thunderbolt ports and four USB 3 ports. All in an impossibly thin enclosure that’s only 5 mm at the edge. Advantages This computer has a big hard disk (1 TB) excellent for people that need to save loft of files and documents. The IMac don´t has virus compared with a windows computer. It is created for has long life among 6 or 8 years, it is compatible with all apple products and you can synchronize your Iphone, Ipad or Ipod without connecter. In this thing you can use the Linux programs because it is compatible and is possible to work in environmental Linux and IOS at the same time. Disadvantages The computer is expensive comparative with similar destock the other companies. Some programs not are compatible for operation system IMac. The cost of repairs and maintenance is high; most of the supplies are sold separately and expensive. Customer Reviews and Scores: I found 3700 costumer reviews between two portals (amazon and best buy) for this IMac. The majority opinions said it is a good computer because it has a strong characterizes . Many people said that IMac is the best that windows computer because of the speed of the processors, performance and the user interaction is friendlier that competition. However someone said it is the more expensive and if you don´t need a strong computer it is bad idea to buy this IMac because you don´t exploit the all power and you can buy the other computer cheap. ______________________________________________________________________ XBOX 360 By Edith Barrios As an introduction we have to say that Microsoft's 2010 update to the Xbox 360 added a number of key features, including built-in WiFi, less noise, and it is designed to prevent the overheating that affected earlier models. This console has a large game library, the best video apps on any console, the Kinect, and Xbox Live, which provides the best online multiplayer experience although you have to pay. This console has different storages since 4 to 500 GB but also it has USB ports with which you can increase the hard drive for saving your updates and videogames. The 4 GB version doesn't support heavy game updates so you have to buy extra memory for playing. Its wireless controller works well and it comes in a lot of nice designs. You can choose from the version that has the Kinect included in the box to the version that has not. The accessories like the headset or the keyboard are sold separately. Some people report that this console is less noisy than its old version but still noisier than PlayStation 3. No other console of this generation can be rival of the 360's list of titles. However, the games of Kinect are few. The user reviews in the page engadget show an average qualification of 8.7 out of 10 based on the opinion of 365 persons so in summary most of the people prefer it and the things they most enjoyed about this console is the Game library, the graphics and the controller. On the other hand they don´t like the noise this console produces while they are playing. In amazon this product has 4.1 of 5 stars so most of the people consider it a great deal, excellent and with a great system but also bad functionality was reported and lag after a few years. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Apple Watch Emmanuel Ortiz This is not a simple watch, this is the smartest watch Receive and respond to notiﬁcations about e-mail, SMS, whats app etc. In an instant track your daily activity. Control your music using only your voice with Siri. Pay for groceries just like that. With Apple Watch, important information and essential features are always just a raise of the wrist away and over all you can receive calls, namely, this watch have the functions of a smartphone. Also you can receive your messages, checking your photos, listening music, checking your steps, organizing your exercise routine, organizing your notes like a diary etc. Pros: Ability to send and receive calls – When paired with an iPhone 5 or 6, the Watch offers the capability to send and receive calls, including using the speakerphone, not something that will appeal to all users but certainly will for many. - See more at: http://www.theonlinemom.com/pros-cons-apple-watch/#sthash.dRjas2c4.dpuf Sleek design – Design has always been an important feature of any Apple product and the Watch is no exception. Mimicking the style of the iPhone with its’ rounded corners and offering interchangeable straps, the Watch has either a sporty or more sophisticated look. Retina display is sharper than other smart watches and using the Digital Crown (a small knob on the side) allows users to scroll or zoom without blocking the screen. Solid construction – The Apple Watch Sport offers scratch resistant Ion-X glass set in aluminum and the Apple Watch (stainless steel) and Apple Watch Edition (18k gold) have sapphire crystal display, which is heavier and more scratch-resistant. Apps and Features – As wearable software, the Watch is loaded with useful and practical apps and even includes a few games. You can send and receive texts, dictate messages, listen to music with wireless Bluetooth headphones and even send your heartbeat, though why you’d want or need to remains something of a mystery to me. Cons: Price – The relatively high price tag for even the least expensive option will be a deal breaker for many consumers. Starting at $349, the Apple Watch Sport is set in aluminum and offers a rubber strap in five color options. The Apple Watch starts at $549 USD, is set in stainless steel, with leather, metal or rubber straps. The Apple Watch Edition is set in 18k gold, starts off at a whopping $10,000 USD and goes as high as $17,000 USD. Battery Life and charge time – With an estimated life of 18 hours, the Watch falls short of the Pebble and Galaxy Gear that promise as much as 36 hours of battery life. Remember, as with any tech, battery life depends on usage. A second complaint that’s been raised is the relatively slow charge time, common among some Apple products. Needs iPhone 5 or later – Ultimately the Watch is an iPhone accessory, and given that it’s compatible only with iPhone 5 or 6, the number of potential users is significantly narrowed. Users need to be within Bluetooth range (approx. 30 ft.) of their phone or connected over Wi-Fi in order for the Watch to work.See more at: http://www.theonlinemom.com/pros-cons-apple-watch/#sthash.dRjas2c4.dpuf Its own camera The Watch can display favorite photos from a Mac or iPhone, but it doesn’t have its own built in camera. It can be used as a remote viewfinder, however, for the camera on your phone. And you can use the watch to snap the photo or set the timer on the camera’s phone. I would buy it if I had $500USD, namely, enough money. The things that I didn’t like were that apple watch doesn’t have its own camera, and the battery is a problem because this watch only works 18 hours. However for the design, technology, and multiple apps and benefits I would buy, and I am convince that this watch is the result of progress in Apple. __________________________________________________________________ Ipad mini 4 By Mariana Landgrave This new release has a smart looking; it is the lighter so far version with tree colors red, white and black that you can chose. It has the features as well as the past version of ipad. You can take notes, take pictures, surf the internet and do some other basic works. The quality of the camera is very good; the quality of the pictures looks almost like professional cameras. But it has a little problem the RAM memory is not so big as other tablets but it is enough if you need a table only to do a few things. In my experience is the best tablet, is durable. For me is the best option market, I really recommend to buy it, but first you need to think what do you want and if this Ipad is going to be worthy for you, this is not necessarily the only tablet that fulfills all the functions, there are other options but if you already are used to working with the apple IOS it is going to be great to you. If you prefer windows; Nexus is a good option too. It depends on your needs. Finally, the Ipad is not so expensive, the relationship between cost-benefits is balanced. Good points: · Is lighter than other tablets. · The resolution of the camera is high quality · It has Wi-Fi and Bluetooth integrated. · It has a good battery life. · Fast and powerful table Bad points: · The screen can be a little small · It hasn’t enough storage for apps